Sequia
by viviigeraldine
Summary: Desde que tengo conciencia se que mi vida no ha sido facil. Siempre he sido una niña revoltosa, buscando un poco de felicidad por parte de mis padres y de mi hermana Olga. Nunca tuve amor de familia.. mi meta es que llueva en medio de la sequia que nos ataca... Pagina de Facebook: Fanfiction Latinoamerica!
1. Pasado y Presente

*Oye Arnold no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes! Son propiedad de Craig y Nickelodeon :)*

Capitulo 1: Pasado y Presente

_Desde que tengo conciencia se que mi vida no ha sido facil. Siempre he sido una niña revoltosa, buscando un poco de felicidad por parte de mis padres y de mi hermana Olga. Nunca tuve amor de familia. Nunca pudieron apreciar cuando yo progresaba en la escuela. O cuando volvia en alguna ocasion, con la rodilla raspada o con marcas de golpes en mis brazos. Siempre hubo un motivo mas importante que era mas primordial que mi presencia, algo mas importante que mi inocencia y que mi niñez. Mi perfecta y hermosa hermana mayor.. Olga. _

_Recuerdo como si fuera ayer... Aquel dia de lluvia en el que todo comenzo... _

_Con todas las ansias de tener amigos de verdad y que por fin me integraria a la sociedad, sali de mi alcoba con aquel atuendo infantil, y con una gran moño rosa que hacian que mis mejillas se acentuaran aun mas. No era que no me agradaba aquel atuendo, solo que nunca lo habia usado. Lo guardaba para una ocacion especial, y aquella era la indicada.. Eso pense._

_Baje las escaleras mientras podria admirar aquella melodia en mis oidos, aquel sonido del piano que hizo que me agarren escalofrios al saber quien era la artista. Fui a la cocina en busca de mi lonchera y pude notar que estaba bastante liviana. Al abrirla solo vi un frasco de pepinillos y crema batida. _

_Si! Mis padres no eran atentos, como ya dije, que tambien les importaba un bledo si me alimentaba bien o no. Me arriesgue y tome de la nevera uno de los hiper sandwiches que tenia de almuerzo mi hermana perfecta "creo que no se enojara" pense. La meti en mi lonchera y fui al estudio para pedirle a mi papa que me llevara a mi primer dia de clases. Aquel, ni se inmuto de mi presencia, ni tampoco mi madre ya que estaban concentrados escuchando a mi hermana mayor._

_Suplique tanto tiempo que no tuve respuesta por parte de ambos. Antes de que mi padre saliera con algun discursito de sobre que tiene la atencion total para su hija mayor, Sali de mi casa. Recuerdo que llovia a cantaros y que segun lo que escuche en las noticias, no habian pronosticado que dia cesaria la lluvia._

_Con frio en todo mi ser pequeño y con la lluvia que no ayudaba mucho, empece a caminar con mucho miedo, las pequeñas calles de Hillwood.. Me sentia tan sola, tan humillada por mis padres que no pude contener mi tristeza. Algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis pequeños ojos azules, pero nadie lo noto, ya que se mesclaban con la lluvia que caia torrencial._

_Camine y camine hasta que localice un par de perros que al notar mi presencia solo me siguieron. Al principio me senti cuidada de cierto modo pero al ver que se acercaban a mi lonchera, entendi su proposito. Me habian empezado a seguir por el olor al emparedado que habia dentro de mi lonchera. Uno de ellos me la arrebato tirandome al suelo. Contuve mis lagrimas, y los vi alejarse en cuanto ya tenian el botin. Asi que sin mas remedio segui mi camino. _

_Pense que nunca llegaria a mi destino, pero gracias a Dios y a mi debil mente estaba a un par de cuadras. Me detuve en la esquina, ya que el semaforo todavia continuaba en verde. _

_A lo lejos pude observar con minuscula vision, a un auto que venia a gran velocidad. Y para mi suerte, paso tan rapido en aquel cruce que solo atine a pegar un leve salto hacia atras, pero no sirvio de mucho. Al pasar por alli lleno de agua a las personas que estabamos esperando el paso, solo que en mi caso hubo una excepcion. Como era pequeña de mente, edad y sobre todo altura, a mi tambien me baño con agua, pero el lodo era un condimento extra.._

_Estaba cansada,hambrienta y sin muchas ganas de llegar a mi destino... Camine los ultimos pasos hasta llegar al Jardin de Niños. _

_Contemplar a los padres que llegaban juntos con sus hijos, me hizo darme cuenta de que soy una persona no amada. Nadie se preocupaba por mi... Nadie volteo a verme a mi. Estoy empapada y sucia.. Quise escapar pero alguien me cerro el paso y me protegio con su paraguas. Y alli lo vi, aquel niño de ojos verdes. Mirandome a los ojos con cierta curiosidad... yo lo miro sorprendida... El solo dice que le gusta mi moño..._

_Solo quede inmobil, tratando de entender sus palabras. Al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, el se alejo, pero habia algo que me habia llamado la atencion de aquel niño... No se si fue el hecho de que me haya prestado atencion a mi o del hecho de que me hubiera hablado o puede ser el alago por el moño, pero algo fue... y me deslumbro... _

_Despues de eso, senti que mis compañeros se daban cuenta de que algo me pasaba con el. Caian en mis miradas, en mis suspiros. Realmente para ellos era el fenomeno ideal para molestar y teñir de oscuro toda mi estadia en el Jardin de Niños. _

_Por mi parte, no queria sentir aquella presion de que me molestaran, no queria ser fastidiada, ni , fue alli que tome la delantera y empece a tratar mal a todos, inclusive a aquel niño, a... bueno.. realmente paso mucho tiempo y no recuerdo su nombre... pero se que la inicial era la "A". realmente no se donde estara.. Solo espero que me haya olvidado, ya que hice de su niñez un tormento._

_Volviendo al tema familiar, siempre ha sido igual, siempre la atencion se posaba en mi hermana Olga. No habia alguien que superara el amor que le tenian ambos dos a ella. Yo no parecia una verdera Pataki._

_Hubo una vez, en que mi mama y mi hermana salieron de vacaciones, dejandonos a Bob y a mi solos en casa. Iban a visitar a la madre de Miriam, mi abuela, quien vivia en el otro condado. En momento pense que esto haria que Mi padre y yo fueramos mas unidos, que no tendria diferencias._

_Se iban a ausentar solo dos semanas, hasta Olga habia pedido en la escuela que le guarden toda la tarea ya que cuando regresaria, sabia que iba a ser entregqda completamente en tiempo y forma.. Regresarian solo en dos semanas. Con Bob solo pensabamos en aquello._

_En una sola comunicacion telefonica, pude observar como su semblante iba cambiando, como su alma se iba extinguiendo..._

_Con solo recordar su expresion me dio escalofrios, verlo ahi sentado... destrozado en su interior. Por fuera, derramando un par de lagrimas... Yo sin entenderlo, me quede mirandolo sin que me perdiera de ningun detalle, despues de aquella llamada, parecia que su mundo se habia oscurecido en ese instante._

_A mis cinco años de edad, no entendia mucho sobre la muerte, pero sabia que aquellas personas que la encontraban, no iban a regresar jamas, ya que aquella "Muerte" los invitaba a recorrer el cielo sentados en alguna nube... Si parece fantasioso, pero era solo una niña. Trataba de ver si habia algun hueco para dibujar y pintar algo en color rosa._

_Mi padre Bob Pataki me miro y me conto que Miriam y Olga, accedieron a aquella invitacion y suguieron a aquel sujeto Muerte... Tan inocente e ignorante que era, solo le pude decir que si volvian mama y Olga querria fotografias de aquel cielo. Y de como se veia la ciudad y el mundo desde arriba.. Bob, solo al escucharme me abrazo muy fuerte. Esa fue la primera vez que senti su amor en cada poro de mi piel, junto con un pequeño escalofrio..._

_Despues de un par de meses de la muerte de mama y mi Hermana, juntamos nuestras pertenencias y nos mudamos a California. No tuve tiempo de despedirme de aquellos amigos, pocos, pero amigos valiosos que habia conseguido en el jardin. Realmente creo que eran tres. Tampoco me despedi de aquel niño, de "A". Eso fue lo que mas me dolio, pero tenia que seguir a mi padre, era lo unico que me quedaba en el mundo..._

_Me adapte lentamente en aquella casa, era grande y acogedora... Tenia un inmenso Jardin verde manzana y muchas flores en los canteros que ocupaban gran espacio en aquel frente. _

_Bob cambio totalmente conmigo y con su trabajo. Recuerdo que su negocio con los localizadores tenia tanto exito que tambien abrio una sucursal en aquella ciudad. Se hizo cargo de la sede de Hillwood, obviamente sin dejar de lado a su pequeña hija, eso me daba las esperanzas, me daba fuerzas y pude sentir desde el primer dia en nuestro nuevo hogar, el amor de un padre._

_Soliamos pasar las tardes jugando Beisbol, andar en Bicicleta. Si hacia frio o llovia jugabamos muchos juegos de mesa. Al terminar de cenar, siempre despediamos a mama y a Olga atraves de una foto familiar, acompañados de un me hacia pasar buenos momentos... hasta que la conocio..._

_Si, aquella mujer hizo que la perdicion cayera en mi pequeña familia. Susan, se llama, con aspecto de quinciañera y con una sonrisa irresistible conquisto a mi padre despues de varios intentos de la susodicha para que este notara de su existencia. _

_Despues de 4 años de novios. A mi edad de 12 años, finalmente se casaron. Si, hubo una maravillosa ceremonia, no lo niego. Pero lo que si maldigo fue cuando ella, junto con sus hijas llegaron a mi vida... ah no lo conte?. Pues asi era Susan tenia dos hijas debun matrimonio anterior, cuando conocio a mi padre. _

_Agatha y Julia son sus "Hermosos" nombres, si porque era lo unico que tenian de hermoso. Tenian la misma edad que yo, asi que supusieron que todos ibamos a ser una gran familia y nos ibamos a llevar excelente. Digamos como la familia Ingals. Pero la palabra es suponian, ya que nunca iba a llegar la realidad del "amor de familia"._

_Al llegar a nuestro hogar, se acomodaron bastante rapido. Ya que estaban tambien en su casa no? . Mi relacion con ellas dos, fue empeorando con el paso de los meses y de los años._

_Cuando mi padre no estaba, ellas solian insultarme y tratarme como si fuera su esclava haciendo lo que ellas quisieran, pero si yo no lo hacia, iban a contarle a mi padre de que yo subia a muchos jovenes a mi habitacion y que hacia quien sabe que cosas con aquellos jovenes fantasma. Obviamente no era cierto, pero ellas se compraron el cariño de mi Padre en un santiamen, no creo que me crea a mi si lo niego... asi que solo accedo, sin objecion. Solo que no entendian... solo tenia 13 años y pensaban que tenia muchos novios en California o que? No sabia porque, tenia uno que otro amigo del sexo femenino. Honbres? Creo que Kevin era el unico..._

_Y asi con el paso de los meses y del tiempo, mi padre me ha descuidado totalmente, nuevamente. _

_Bob, constantemente viajaba a Hillwood por su emporio, obviamente acompañado por mi madrastra Susan, llendo a reuniones y a hablar con inversionistas. Hasta le consiguio un trabajo a Susan, aunque en primer lugar, esa mujer no quiso saber nada con el tema "trabajo" despues no tuvo otra opcion que aceptar por las suplicas de mi padre... Bueno.. eran como ordenes,no suplicas en realidad.._

_Junto al gran imperio, le construyo un bar y le puso como nombre"Medio tiempo" . Al cabo de un tiempo, fue totalmente un exito en Hillwood y en California. _

_Por cierto! Aqui en California lo estoy llevando a la cima en el ranking de los mejores Pubs. Obviamente me encargo de el, y lo he sacado a flote muchas veces. En eso si, Bob estaba realmente orgulloso de mi desempeño en las labores en el bar, como en la empresa y en la preparatoria... Si! Recien habia ingresado y era mi primer año. Empece a organizar mi semana ya que debia repartirme entre la escuela y el trabajo... Estuve asi durante dos largos meses, y realmente llevaba bien aquel peso extra que era el trabajo._

_La ultima mañana de Septiembre sorprendia en mi trabajo. Estaba con Carly, una amiga que me apoyo desde que comenzo esta locura mia por trabajar. Tomando un cafe bien cargado, solo estabamos ultimando los ultimos detalles del dia de la fecha.. Limpiamos las mesas, ya teniamos a punto los bocadillos. Solo nos faltaba la musica, cuando sono el telefono del bar._

_Sali corriendo del lugar, ya que por la musica, que Carly habia endcendido, no podria escuchar nada. Atendi, y al escuchar lo que me decian del otro lado, solo reaccione cayendo de rodillas al suelo y a gritar desconsoladamente. Carly -Si, realmente la extraño muchisimo...- escucho aquel escandalo y salio a verme... Corrio a mi lado y me sostuvo cuando yo estuve a punto de caer rendida de nuevo en el pavimento.._

_Mi padre murio en uno de sus viajes de Hillwood, a causa de un ataque cardiaco. _

_Al parecer, Mi Padre, no tenia idea de que sufria problemas del corazon... Segun lo que le explicaron a Susan, por el trabajo, el stress y la continua presion que mostraban aquellos viajes.. Estuve deprimida por varios... muchos meses... Pero no me dejaba del todo caer ya que seguia a cargo del bar en California, siempre de la ayuda de amiga Carly. Si yo tendria algun problema y no podria ella lo entendia, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando dentro de mi cabeza y dd mi corazon, siempre oculte mis sentimientos es una coraza de metal, pero ella solo quebraba aquel refugio._

_Hasta que un buen dia vino Susan, que segun ella, tenia una gran noticia para darme. Sin muestras de dolor, y con mucho odio en sus ojos trato de decirme lo que ella la habia traido en aquel lugar._

_La noticia, era que venderia el Bar en California y que nos mudariamos a Hillwood definitivamente. Yo, puse mi grito en el cielo y le pregunte porque ella tomaba todas las decisiones, y que yo siendo su hija Biologica tenia derecho tambien, por parte obvio, era la unica heredera del Clan Pataki. Pero ella solo me sonrio con malicia._

_Al escuchar mis palabras, ella me lanzo un papel. Confundida, lo tome y abri grandes los ojos. Tragie saliva y volvi a posar mis ojos en aquella detestable mujer.. Era el testamento de Bob..._

_Lo lei una y otra vez. Realmente no habia duda. Todo, completamente todo lo que que hizo en su vida, se lo habia dejado a Susan. No habia nada para mi. Excepto una pequeña caja de madera. Al sentirla entre mis manos, parecia que estaba vacia, pero si lo estaba porque lo protegia un candado?. Solo habia una pequeña nota amarada al candado "Es mi fin, abrela cuando sea necesario, tiene un tesoro". Al mirar la caja sonrei de lado. Me senti decepcionada(no porque ame el dinero) porque pense que me iba a tener en cuenta de una vez por todas, que iba a tener en cuenta mis estudios, pense que queria verme toda una profesional. Susan rio por mi estado emocional... Yo, vulnerable, no tenia donde correr... tenia 16 años y ella es y sera mi tutora..._

_Hace una semana volvimos a Hillwood, casualmente eran las vacaciones de verano asi que mucho no podia hacer mas que limpiar y atender a Agatha y a Julia, mis adorables hermanastras. La muy lista de Susan, quiso enterrar mas el dedo en la yaga ya que compro mi antigua casa de Hillwood. Solo que la remodelo un poco, ya que segun ella era repugnante sentir el olor a muerte de Olga y de Miriam. Realmente era una bruja. _

_Mi cuarto no era el mismo, ya que ese era el de Julia y Agatha tomo el que era de mi Hermana Olga. Realmente no se de donde saque el coraje de decirles que no se sobrepasaran y que tuvieran respeto, pero a ellas no le importaba. Solo pensaban y pensaban como seria su nueva escuela. Faltaba una semana para el inicio de clases y ellas ya habian gastado una fortuna en ropa nueva. Creo que querian llamar la atencion de los chicos del lugar._

_A decir verdad no eran feas, solo que si las escuchaban hablar, perderia el encanto._

_Que hay de mi?. Bueno vivo en la siguiente habitacion, la cual tenia viejas maquinas de coser cuando llegamos. Entonces supuse que mama era buena con las maquinas. En todo un dia, pude acomodar mis pocas cosas. Algo de ropa, mi guitarra (mi buena amiga) la cama (con alguna que otra sabana) y una Notebook que fue el ultimo regalo de Carly, antes de que me mudara de California. El motivo era que me creara una cuenta de mail y que me comunicara con ella a diario. Y asi tenia pensado hacer... Hablar por telefono no podia, ya que solo contaba con mi telefono celular. Susan no queria pagar una deuda que no fuera cremaa y cremas anti arrugas.. _

_Aqui estoy haciendo un resumen de mi vida y..._

-Helga podrias bajar por favor?- el grito de Susan corto su inspiracion- Te necesito aqui ya!

- Si... ya bajo...- contesto desganada

Tomo su libro rosa entre sus manos y lo dejo rapidamente debajo de la cama. A los 15 años aquella niña sabia hacer de todo. Menos lo que era una adolescente. No conocia una fiesta, ni mucho menos el amor. Bueno eso no le importaba, su unica meta era cumplir la mayoria de edad y por fin irse de aquella casa. Con sus notas, estaba segura que cualquier universidad la aceptaria.

Bajo las escaleras un poco apurada, ya que habia hecho esperar a Susan y eso conlleva a una discusion. Con unos jeans celestes gastados, zapatillas converse blancas, y una remera del mismo color lisa se presento ante la mujer, aquella rubia de ojos azules.

Su madrastra le tenia mucha envidia, por su cuerpo y por su juventud. Pero lo que mas le daba rabia era que sus dos hijas eran de algun modo " comunes a sus ojos".

Altas, flacas y de ojos color marron. Sentia que aquella joven el dia de clases se iba a llevar todas las miradas de cualquier jovencito. Eso le daba bronca de que esa tal Miriam hubiera ejendrado a esa niña tan bonita. Como caprichosa, ella queria lo mismo...

- Helga... quiero que me hagas un favor- tomandola del brazo y llevandola al portico- y no quiero un no como respuesta

- Esta bien pero- mirandola y relojeando su brazo- no tienes que sujetarme asi...

- Lo siento..- pidio falsas disculpas- quiero que vayas al mercado y cuando regreses lavas mi auto. Entendido?

- Si... lo que digas- contesto aburrida- saldras?

-Eso no te incumbe querida...- decia mientras bajaba los escalones. Pero volteo a mirarla por ultima vez- hazlo rapido, y sabes que? Lava los autos de tus hermanas tambien. Tienen que relucir el primer dia de clases.

- Entendido Susan- suspiro resignada y le pregunto algo que queria hacer- Oye... hoy es viernes.. Y queria ir al bar. Podre ir hoy, cuando termine?

- Ok.. Solo regresa en una hora decente para una chica de hogar- suspira- adios

Con un vestido beige, zapatos negros taco aguja y bolso del mismo color, salio susan de la ex casa Pataki. Con cara de pocos amigos, la rubia la vio alejarse y perderse entre las calles.

Sus hermanastras no se encontraban en la casa entonces hizo todo lo qus susan le pidio con mucha calma. Empezo sacando los tres autos de la cochera.

Un audi y dos mercedes. Si aquellas chicas aprovechaban muy bien la fortuna de su padrastro. Helga no tenia envidia, al contrario, a veces sentia un poco de lastima.

Puso los autos en fila sobre el costado de la vereda, y empezo su trabajo con la hidrolavadora...

Le tomo casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde dejar relucientes los tres autos... Tierra en el pelo, en el rostro no eran impedimento para dejar mostrar su sonrisa ante aquel trabajo que la dejo satisfecha. -_me gane esta salida-_ penso. Tomo las cosas que uso para lavar los autos y las metio en el garage.

Subio a su alcoba y como rayo empezo a cambiarse de ropa para entrar en la ducha. Sintio el agua caer en su cuerpo, sintio un placer unico. El agua estaba en su punto justo.. Lavo cada rincon con un jabon de glicerina que compro con su sueldo anterior. Era costoso, pero no le importo. Eso si tuvo que esconderlo de sus hermanas, ya que si veian algo lindo que le perteneciera a la rubia y mas si son productos de baño, se lo sacaban y con eso bañaban a su perro Caniche Toy*.

A los 10 minutos termino su baño. Ahora le tocaba ir de compras, su parte favorita, ya que despues de eso era libre para ir al bar, el cual, le traen recuerdos de su padre.

Se vistio con una remera blanca acompañada con una camisa azul acuadros que combinaba con su gorra azul. Junto con unos jeans blancos que casualmente fue lo ultimo que se compro en California. Tomo su morral y salio corriendo por las escaleras.

Cruzo la puerta y por su cabeza sabia que se olvidaba algo. Volvio a ingresar y tomo sus llaves... Si, que era de ella sin su Mustang modelo 64. Nadie.

Sin duda era un buen auto, ademas de que fue un regalo de su padre.

Dias antes de que Bob partiera, le regalo el auto a su hija, sabiendo de que era su favorito.

Sin siquiera abrir la puerta, se trepo al auto y dejo su morral a un costado. Coloco las llaves y se perdio en aquel sonido del motor. Parecia una nube de lo blanco del color del auto, ella sabia como dejarlo reluciente..

Condujo cuadras abajo, siempre a velocidad permitida, ni muy rapido ni tampoco muy lento. No era ninguna tortuga al volante.

Se detuvo frente a un almacen y bajo con su lindo morral. Tomo una canasta y empezo a caminar por el lugar, ante la mirada de algun tipico curioso que se preguntaba _-nueva gente en el barrio-_

Se adentro en las gondolas para buscar los objetos que le mando su madrastra. Tardo maso menos 15 minutos en comprar todo, ya que tenia que adquirir si o si lo que la bruja queria... _-no es bueno hacerla enojar...-_ Tuvo un ligero antojo y se adueño de una barra de chocolate para comerla en el camino bar.

Llego a la caja y saco su billetera para poder pagar, pero una charla delante de ella llamo su atencion.

- Crees que es correcto invitarla a salir?- le decia un chico de gran nariz, pelo negro y gorra verde a su amigo- No piensas decirle nada a Arnold?

- No... porque debo hacerlo? Ademas ellos terminaron hace mucho tiempo Sid. Creo que tengo chances- hablo Stinky el tipico chico de campo, alto e invadido de acne. Signos claros de que la adolescencia se encuentra en su ser

- Digo... porque el chico es tu amigo... creo que no tienes codigos...

- Mira quien lo dice?- resongo- el que espero todo el año anterior para poder ganarse a la ex de Gerald "el segundo"

- Solo por que es el segundo del equipo no deberias llamarlo asi- concluyo Sid- igual. Yo no tuve exito, Madison ni me miraba

- Lo se... lo se... pero oh!

Ambos jovenes interrumpieron su charla ante la mirada de la joven rubia. Si, era imposible no verla si era bellisima. Trataron de hacer amistad y de ser caballeros, asi que dejaron que la chica pase primero a la caja. No solo lo hacian por eso, tambien era obvio que querian mirar su trasero.

La rubia con cara de pocos amigos, agradecio el gesto y se adelanto en la fila. La cajera observo la actitud de los chicos, ya que los conocio de toda la vida. Asi que quiso asegurarse de que aquella rubia tenga cuidado de que las hormonas de los jovenes, estan pidiendo a gritos salir.

- Ten cuidado con Sid y Stinky... son chicos en pleno crecimiento- le decia una chica alta con rulos y con la margarita en su playera azul detras del delantal de cajera

- Disculpa?-

-Si... los que te dejaron pasar. Supuse que eres nueva en el barrio y no conoces como pueden ser aquellos dos.

- Si lo soy.. te agradezco el consejo

- Sheena

- Encantada...- sonrio a medias la rubia

- Disculpa mi intromision, pero tienes pensado ir a la escuela?

- Como?...eh si- entregandole el dinero- empiezo el lunes. Tengo pensado terminar la preparatoria

- Entonces nos veremos alli seguramente. No pense que fueras mayor de edad por eso te pregunte - le repondio Sheena sonriendo

- Si seguro... bueno gracias por el consejo- señalandole al par de chicos

- De nada...

- Helga... mi nombre es Helga Pataki. Adios- con cuatro bolsas salio de la tienda. Dejando a la cajera pensando en aquel nombre.

Antes de subir, guardo las compras en el baul del auto y se volvio a montar como lo habia hecho al salir de su casa. El bar no quedaba muy lejos, asi que mucho no iba a manejar, ya que ni siquiera se saco su morral.

Entro al estacionamiento, y pudo conseguir un lindo lugar para dejar el auto.

El ambiente era como los años 80, y la gran mayoria del edificio era color rosa. Tenia un gran aire al Cafe's 80 de la pelicula Volver al Futuro... Habia mesas en forma circular rodeadas de sillones que parecian que estaban pegados a la pared de un color rojo pasion. La barra, era lo mejor, alli habia bancos movedizos clavados al suelo. Cuadros y pinturas adornban el espacio y creaban un ambiente mas amigable de lo que era en realidad... Para las 17 horas ya habia bastante gente. Era el lugar preferido por la gran mayoria de la ciudad. Los dias viernes tenian un horario de 24 horas y por lo general los jovenes habitaban siempre ese lugar por las horas de la mañana, despues de venir de algun baile.

Paso del otro lado de los mostradores si se encontro con Katherine. Ella es la encargada del bar. Conoce a Helga desde que pequeña, para ser mas exactos, desde que Miriam y Olga todavia se encontraban con vida. Trabajaba en el emporeo de los localizadores de Bob, hasta que se mudaron a California. Katy (como la rubia la llama) era su protectora contra Susan. Cuidaba su bienestar y que por nada del mundo la iba a dejar sola. Sabia perfectamente el trato que le daba aquella mujer, hubo varias veces en las que quisieron irse a las manos. Pero por el bien de la unica heredera Pataki, siempre se contuvo.

Se acomodo en uno de los banquitos detras de los mostradores. No queria que los demas vean que la encargada estaba tomando un breve receso...

-Mi amor como estas Helga?- tomando las manos de la joven, estando comodas en sus asientos despues de que Morena, una de las camareras, les alcanzara cafe...- te veo tan cansada...

- Si veras... Susan me pidio que lave su auto y el de las doncellas. Todo para que me de permiso de venir aqui..- suspirando cansada- creo que no la soportare mas-

- No Helga... escuchame...- tomo sus manos- tu sabes porque estas aqui... son tus estudios.. no falta mucho para que vayas a la universidad

- Si... lo se. Espero que a la reina no se le ocurra a atarme a cadenas para que no me vaya a ningun lado y siga siendo su esclava.. eso seria Criminal!

-rie- si... pero bueno... ya conseguiste amigos?

- Tu que crees?. Que yo la antisocial Helga G. Pataki ya tiene amigos?. Obviamente que no-rie fuerte- la verdad es que quiero volver aqui

- A trabajar dices?- sorprende a Katy

- Si claro. Acaso hay algo de malo?- tomando si cafe- piensas que no sirvo mas

- No... solo que... Susan es peor aqui.. no quiero que siempre se la pase regañandote

_-_Creo que un par de gritos no me van a dejar sorda ademas...ya tome muchas vacaciones...

-Como quieras corazon.. pero bueno tengo una sorpresa- sonrie

Katy se puso de pie y salio al corazon del bar. La rubia se quedo en su lugar esperando la sorpresa que le dijo Katy. Cuando llego, se quedo con los ojos abiertos. Penso en algo material, pero se rio mucho al verlas entrar..

-Bueno Helga- puso a las jovenes en Fila- Ellas son Morena, Christine, Timberly, Amy y Emma

-Hola!- dijo la rubia entusiasmada y totalmente sorprendida- son muy bonitas Katy

- Si. Yo tambien lo creo...

Las chicas en cuestion eran amigas de casi toda la vida. Morena, era de nacionalidad Mexicana. Llego a con sus padres a los 9 años. Tardaron mucho en conseguir un trabajo estable, tambien surgio un mal entendido con migraciones ya que pensaron que entraron al pais en forma ilegal. Crecio en Nueva York, pero por una transferencia de sus padres llegaron a Hillwood y decidieron permanecer alli hasta lo que les quede de vida. Timberly es una chica morena de piel, vivio toda su vida en Hillwood junto con sus padres y sus hermanos varones. Siempre fue una chica caprichosa y rebelde, lo sigue siendo, pero con menos frecuencia ya que es un poquito mas madura. Christine llego del campo por medio de un intercambio escolar. Es prima de una de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela. Niña educada y dulce, tiene muchos chics detras queriendo conquistar su corazon. Aunque para ella, solo existe uno. Amy y Emma son hermanas mellizas oriundas de un pueblo en la selva llamado San Lorenzo. Nacieron alli y a los 2 años regresaron a Hillwood donde son oriundos sus abuelos, sus padres y su hermano mayor, que por cierto es el capital del equipo de futbol americano. Siempre se meten en problemas, y tratan de ser lo mas amigables posibles mas alla de todo. Emma es la amorosa del grupo, siempre que alguien necesita de un consejo o de un abrazo, ella siempre esta, sin embargo, Amy es la rebelde. Le gusta fastidiar y molestar a los chicos, pero tiene el mismo temperamento que Emma, aunque por su actitud, nadie se anima a hablarle...

-Chicas ella es Helga... va a trabajar con nosotras desde el domingo

-Hola!- dijeron todas al unisono y con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno chicas vuelvan al trabajo- mando de buena manera la encargada

-Adios Helga- dijeron

Al retirarse las jovenes. Helga no pudo evitar que se le escape una sonrisa junto con una pequeña risa.

-las tienes bien entrenadas

-Si- rie- son amorosas aunque no los creas

-Me imagino...jaja

Helga veia a Katy como su mama a veces, tenia aquellos cuidados que solo una madre te los puede brindar. O eso trataba de imaginar, ya que un trato madre - hija con Miriam no lo tenia.

Charlaron de varias cosas durante toda la tarde. De como paso el verano, cuales son sus animos para entrar al colegio. Creo que no se daban cuenta de las horas. Helga ayudaba con el bar atendiendo a la gente cuando se acumulaba una gran cantidad, no podia dejar a Katy sola en una situacion caotica.. hasta que llegaron las personas que nunca penso que se atreverian a ir. Segun ellas "_ese bar es para pobretones y perdedores. Los peores de Hillwood"_.

-Quisiera...-alzo su vista al cielo y vio a Helga- tu? Que haces aqui? Mama te dio permiso?

-Mira Julia si me lo dio. Todo por lavar sus apestosos autos- dijo resiganda mientras tenia un lapiz y un pequeño cuadernito adonde podria anotar las ordenes

- Apestoso? Ja ja... porque no miras TU auto y luego me dices?- respondia Agatha sabiendo la furia de la rubia si se metian con aquel auto.

-Sera apestoso flacucha pero tiene mas valor que sus tontos cerebros. Ahora dejen de perder mi tiempo y pidan algo del maldito menu- con toda la amabilidad del mundo largo esas palabras, ya que si iba a trabajar alli no era conveniente que la escuchen hablar mal.

-Ok Geraldine... a ver- ojeando el menu

- No me vuelvas a llamar asi Julia...

-Porque no? Acaso no es tu nombre

-No... mi nombre es Helga.. esta entendido-tomando la mano de Julia y sujetandola con fuerza. Pellizcando cada parte

-Me lastimas Pataki...- suplico retorciendose- sueltame

-Ok...- lo hizo- me decis que vas a ordenar

Pataki tenia paciencia, pero al ver a esas dos, se esfumaba como carne frente a una jaula de leones. Tomo su orden y se fue detras del mostrador, indicandole a Emma que luego fuera ella la que le llevara sus ordenes.

Era la hora de cerrar y partir a casa, antes de Susan cono castigo le hiciera limpiar la plata de las estatuas con la lengua. Saludo a todos y se fue del bar. Al llegar al auto, vio que algo estaba fuera de su lugar... las dis ruedas estaban pinchadas... obviamente obra de las hermanas demonio...

-Maldicion... bueno... caminare esta vez- penso Helga

Un Antiguo Packard color verde se estaciono en la esquina con las luces altas. Helga volteo a cureosear a quien recogerian en aquel auto tan lindo. Se sonrio al ver a las mellizas, que en cuanto sintieron que alguien las observaba voltearon de inmediato y le hicieron señas con ambas manos. La rubia sonrio y siguio su camino. Solo camino a un par de pasos cuando el auto se freno a un costado de ella, provocando susto por un momento

-Helga! Te alcanzamos hasta tu casa. Tienes problemas abuelo?- cuestiono Emma

El abuelo nego con la cabeza y Helga estaba verdaderamente avergonzada con tal situacion.

Al discutir por cinco largos minutos, la rubia no tuvo otra opcion que aceptar la invitacion. Tenia miedo, no era comun de ella subir a un auto extraño...

Phil Shortman era un adorable abuelo de unos casi 90 años, aunque no se notaba por conservar un estable estado fisico.

Hicieron unas cuantas cuadras, en aquel automovil. Algo hizo que el abuelo comenzara una amena conversacion. Tenia una duda sobre aquella joven rubia. Observarla por el espejo retrovisor en cualquier oportunidad hacia mas claras sus dudas sobre su parecido, y aun mas cuando sus nietas la llamaban por su nombre de pila

-Tu eres Helga. Verdad?

-Si señor...-respondio timidamente

-Helga G. Pataki... verdad?

- emmm si... - contesto un poco atemorizada y confusa- porque lo dice señor

-Que bueno es verte por aqui sabes? Volverte a ver Hillwood

- Porque lo dice señor Shortman?

- Yo era un gran amigo de Bob... de tu padre...

.

.

Continuara ...

...

Bueno si no me aguante! Jajjaaja espero que se den cuenta de que peli es mas o menos. :) Voy a seguir con mis historias y obviamente tambien con esta otra! Espero opiniones en los reviews si es que me dejan :')

Les mando un beso grandiiiisiiiimo y acuerdense que actualice "Fuegos Artificiales"

Besos y buen miercoles

Viviigeraldine


	2. Luca

Capitulo 2: Luca

*Hey Arnold no me pertenece, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Solo me pertenecen los personajes que yo misma invente*

_"Que hermosa noche. Creo que nunca senti a las estrellas tan cerca de mis ojos. Mas alla de que la ciudad de Hillwood fuera activa de noche. En California no era lo mismo. Era tan pequeña cuando marche de aqui, y hay ciertas cosas que realmente no recuerdo. Como aquel anciano del Viejo Packard verde, Abuelo de las mellizas Shortman... _

_Shortman... ese apellido se me hace tan familiar... Pero aun asi, ese hombre fue un amigo de mi padre. Algo que totalmente desconocia... _

_Los ojos de aquel hombre me transmitieron total y plena confianza. Y creo que como unica hija con vida de Los Pataki quiso darme animos al saber de su muerte. Las niñas no entendian nada... jeje son geniales esas chicas. En tan solo una noche me trataron como si fueramos conocidas de la vida... Porque sera? Sera que ahora que saben que soy una huerfana les di lastima y por eso se acercan a mi?... No, lo dudo..._

Helga cerro su libro, y se levanto de la cama. Con la oscuridad total en su habitacion, pudo manejarse y llegar a la ventana para deslumbrarse con la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Hillwood..

Sonrió, penso en un momento que habia llegado en el momento indicado a aquella ciudad. Cambio su vista y se dirigio al escritorio donde descansaba su Notebook. La rozo con sus delicados dedos finos y observo el primer cajon de la mesa. Lo abrio y se encontro con la fotografia de sus padres, su hermana y la misma Helga en una pose "familiar". Esos pocos momentos en los que se demostraban amor, como una verdadera familia.

-Que bueno que es encontrar a gente que tenga los mismos pensamientos que yo papá- solto acercando la fotografia a su pecho- Hare lo mejor que pueda para adaptarme a la ciudad y a sus habitantes...

***************** Flashback ********************

-Disculpe Señor Shortman..-

-Llamame Phil...- aseguro el alegre anciano mientras manejaba por las calles de la tranquila ciudad- Que bueno que decidiste regresar a Hillwood. Extrañaba ver a un Pataki

- Disculpe... Señor Phil, pero dijo que conocia a mi padre- solto mirando de reojo a las mellizas- es asi?

-Si pequeña, lo conoci y tambien a tu madre y hermana... Lo siento- cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas apagado

- Descuide..- le sonrio atraves del espejo retrovisor- Y... podria decirme como lo conocio?- tratando de no sonar molesta

-Como no. Te lo dire...El primer encuentro fue el el jardin de niños, en una de las tantas reuniones de padres. El iba por ti y yo con mi mujer por mi nieto... Luego de un par de años. Nos hicimos frecuentes. Saliamos a almorzar a solas y a charlar de la vida. Bueno sin contar que yo ya era bastante mayor que el.

- Si... continue por favor...

-Cuando tu madre y tu hermana Olga fallecieron, fui el primero en estar con el... - tomo aire- Recuerdo como tu estabas de tristr querida niña. No entendias lo que sucedia... Recuerdo que habia llevado a mi nieto, pero tu te rehusaste a que este a tu lado. Ni siquiera querias verlo

-Disculpe... Yo lo lamento... - dijo muy apenada

- No te preocupes, el tambien penso en que estarias muy triste, por eso lo lleve de vuelta a casa y te mande sus saludos

-Quisiera recordar pero lo siento...

-No te disculpes- le sonrie- Cuando se fueron de la ciudad me despedi de ustedes y no volvi a verlo. Solo en alguna ocasion cuando el volvia por el imperio de los localizadores, pero de ti no supe mas nada...

Helga escucho al anciano con gran detenimiento. No se perdio ningun detalle de aquella amistad entre su padre y el señor Phil. De reojo miraba a las Mellizas, que escuchaban atentamente la conversacion, con totales modales y sin entrometerse. Solo se limitaron a escuchar. No tenian idea de la vida de la joven rubia, y por un momento sintieron lastima por ella. Ya que debio ser dificil la vida que tuvo que llevar desde muy pequeña

-Si, yo me quede en California. Hasta hace unos dias. - volteo a sonreirle a las niñas- Fue decision de Susan de regresar

-Susan..? - confundido- disculpa.. Creo que esa es la parte de la historia que no me sé...

-Ah si...- suspira- Susan es mi madrastra. Es la segunda mujer de mi padre

-Entonces significa...?

-Si... el imperio de los localizadores, la casa de Hillwood y la casa de California... al igual que los Bares de aqui y la otra sucursal... son de ella...

-Entiendo... -_que raro... pense que Bob iba a dejarle algo a su unica hija. No pense que fuera tan desconsiderado-_

- Si lo unico que tengo es el Mustang que me regalo en mi ultimo cumpleaños- sonrie- pero no me quejo. Ademas volvimos a vivir en mi antigua casa

-Si... y ela aqui...- El auto freno y la Rubia comprobo de que ya habian llegado a destino

-Bueno...- baja del auto- le agradezco a los tres por haberme traido hasta mi casa

-No hay problema Helga- solto Emma- Si! Podrias venir a casa cuando quieras- ayudo Amy

-No quisiera molestarlos- cerrando con cuidado la puerta del vehiculo

-No nos molestas pequeña dama. Seria un honor invitarte. Me gustaria presentarte a mi familia- admitio el anciano con una gran sonrisa-

-Muy bien... lo pensare entonces- sonrio- Debo entrar... hasta luego

- Adios Helga!- gritaron las mellizas al unisono- te veremos mañana?

-Si- sonrie- adios señor Shortman

-Adios Helga! Cuidate

El viejo Packard tardo en tomar carrera, pero aun asi y los años encima, logro salir del portico de la casa de la rubia a gran velocidad..

Por unos instantes permanecio inmobil, observando como se alejaba de la vista de sus ojos...

*************Fin del flashback***************

_Buen dia Hillwood! Arribaa! Aquellos remolones de las 7 am! Su amiga y locutora los tendra al tanto de los servicios de toda la ciudad y alrededores. Es un hermoso dia soleado que esta acompañado con una fresca brisa.. _

La dulce locutora de la radio local, desperto a Helga de entre los brazos de morfeo. Ahogada de entre sus cobijas, salio para darle fin a su sueño y apagar el radio.

Era obvio que no queria levantarse, estaba bastante comoda para salir de su cama... Pero como no tenia remedio, hizo todo lo posible para no volver a dormirse ya que a Susan no le gustara nada aquella rebeldia.

Tomo fuerzas y se levanto. Se dirigio al armario color madera de la habitacion y tomo un buzo color negro bastante amplio, junto con unos jeans del mismo color.

Salio como fuego por las escaleras al fijarse lo tarde que era, debia preparar el desayuno para su real alteza y las princesas del castillo.

Tomo varias naranjas y las exprimio con suma delicadeza. Corrio a la nevera y saco uma botella de leche fria, la volco en una pequeña olla ya colocada sobre la estufa...

Preparo la mesa con tres tazones de cereal y uno con cafe negro. Acerco los edulcorantes dieteticos y decoro todo con un jarron con jazmines que habian sido previamente cortados la noche anterior, descansando en agua ideal.

Las 8 de la manaña se hicieron presentes en el lugar. Ambas adolescentes, bajaron puntuales a desayunar, ya que querian fastidiar a la rubia desde temprano... Pero al notar que todo estaba perfecto, solo se sentaron y la observaron con fastidio mientras la joven bebida su cafe con un poco de leche.

-Helga... vas a salir?- solto Julia sin notar que en su boca se dibujaba una linea blanca por culpa de su fanatismo a la lactosa

-Si...- trago saliva para intentar no reise de la situacion- ire al bar

-Trabajaras alli?- esquivando la mirada de su hermana quien le pasaba lo mismo que a la rubia. Pero no fue tan disimulada

-Si.. emmm Julia...-Señalandole los labios

-Que quieres Pataki?- pregunto enojada por la risa de Agatha y dirigio su vista a ella- Que tienes Ag? De que diablos te ries?

-Ay jaja... es que... jaja.. no te das cuenta "bigotitos"?... jajaja

Julia williams se puso se pie y se dirigio al espejo mas proximo de la habitacion, al reflejarse, solto un grito de jubilo que altero a todo el mundo. Inclusive a Susan que bajo corriendo las escaleras...

Susan llego a la cocina con mitad del rostro maquillado, quien provoco una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la rubia. Era tan persuasiva y atenta que de inmediato observo esa muestra de alegria y de burla que no soporto ver a su hija llorar ni tampoco que ella se aprovechara de la situacion.

-Helga. Creo que no es tan lindo que te rias de tu hermana- solto desde su lugar Susan- ahora. Antes de que te vayas al bar, vas a volver a maquillar a Julia

-Pero yo...

En definitiva, tendria que hacer una reconstruccion completa. Julia habia perdido todo su make-up despues de hacer semejante espamento por un poco de leche en sus labios. Llorando por los rincones, fue al primer piso a buscar su set de maquillaje. Agatha, sin embargo, trataba de no mostrar su risa frente a su madre, ya que por eso puede desatar una verdadera catastrofe. Helga quedo petrificada en su lugar, penso que al moverse la llevaria al peor de los castigos..._- no quiero depilar a Susan... pienso que sera divertido depilar a un chimpance...-_

-Dijiste algo Helga?...- Pregunto la reina sentandose en su silla a desayunar-

-_me parece que no solo lo pense... a menos que me lea los pensamientos...-_ No! No dije nada... solo lamente lo de Julia...- mintio descomunal

-Ok... Julia!-grito- baja ya que Helga se tiene que ir...- volvio a la rubia- o no es asi? No quiero que llegues tarde en tu primer dia

-Si... claro... _-Agendado... Susan se preocupa por mi? Nah... es solo porque voy a generad ingresos en su bar... bueno en el Bar de Bob..._

Julia bajo las escaleras a cara totalmente lavada, con mirada triste y con una muestra de tristeza o capricho?. Bueno, tenia una trompa en sus labios mas grande que la del Gato con Botas. Helga se acerco despacio, tenia miedo de que su hermanastra le agarre una rabieta y se la agarre con ella. Julia estaba bastante sospechosa, era mas peligrosa que los ataques de la niña del exorcista...

Agatha se puso de pie, y salio directamente hacia la calle sin antes despedirse de su madre con un beso.

Helga, tomo fuerzas y sento a Julia en una silla y empezo a maquillarla bajo la atenta mirada de Susan que tambien realizaba un total reboque en su rostro.

Eran casi las 9 de la mañana, totalmente atrazada salio corriendo por la puerta de su casa. Para todo esto, el autobus lo perdio y debia caminar rapido hacia el bar y llegar antes de las 10, no queria hacer horas extras el primer dia. Pero si se lo ponia a meditar tan solo un momento, podria ser una gran oportunidad para no estar soportando a su madrastra ni a sus hermanas...

De caminar ligero, empezo un leve trote por las calles del vecindario... Se freno solo cinco minutos para entrar al local de flores de la Señora Vitello, para comprar un gran ramillete de Margaritas y siguio su camino...

Estaba tan concentrada en su destino que no vio venir a la persona que doblaba en la misma esquina en la que iba a cruzar.

Las flores volaron de sus manos y cayo sentada al suelo. La persona quien tambien sufrio con el golpe cayo de la misma manera. Pero enseguida recobro su postura para ayudarla.

-Deberias tenes cuidado por la calle, no deberias andar corriendo- solto aquel joven frente a la rubia que seguia en el suelo

- Si...descuida fue un accidente- mirando al jovencito y extendiendo su mano

-Luca

-Como?- pregunto al tenerlo frente a ella con la mano detras de su nuca

-Me llamo Luca- sonrio- tu eres?

-Ash si... que modales no?- rie nerviosa- mi nombre es Helga

-Bien ahora si nos conocemos- entrgandole el ramo de Margaritas que habia volado por el accidente

-Gracias... disculpa por lo que sucedio, pasa que venia apurada y realmente no te vi...

-No te disculpes... quieres que te lleve? Tengo auto y puedo alcanzarte- solto mientras caminaban hacia la calle

-Mira no quiero que te enojes, pero no te conozco y...- trato de disculparse

-Somos dos Helga... Yo tampoco te conozco. Y si no me caerias bien ni siquiera te haria este ofrecimiento

La rubia penso por un momento, quien se podria preocupar por ella si llegara a desaparecer?. Pero aun asi, dudo por una milesima de segundo en ir con aquel joven extraño. Miro su reloj de pulsera y vio que se le hacia muy tarde. Volvio su vista al joven y noto que era un total nerd.

Anteojos en forma rectangular. Pelo hacia atras, ojos color verde oscuro. Un pantalon de mezclilla a cuadros y una camisa color celeste... _-Si este chico me llega a secuestrar voy a ser usada para experimentos extraterrestres y voy a ser una estupida con un cartel gigante que compruebe mi estupidez-_

-Creo que aceptare... solo para darte el gusto Luca- contesto cruzando los brazos y soltando una risita

-Bien! Que bueno... Bueno sube- enseñando el mercedes Benz frente a sus narices-

-Es..este es tu auto?- comento sorprendida-

-Si jeje- rie nervioso- fue un regalo de papa

-Oh que lindo obsequio- comento al subirse

-Si... espero que me dure jaja- rie, mientras corre del lado del conductor

Aquel joven puso primera y arranco de golpe, el auto de gran porte por las calles de la ciudad.

A la rubia le gustaba mucho la velocidad, pero no era fanatica. Tomo el cinturon y se lo coloco en menos de un segundo, mientras Luca iba muy libre. Con una mano en volante y la otra con un cigarrillo en la mano, hacia lucir un gran aire de grandeza frente a su nueva amiga. Helga no sabia de donde sujetarse, mas alla de que el cinturon hiciera un excelente trabajo en protegerla; no sabia donde poner sus manos. Con su mano izquierda tomo la parte de su asiento que estaba apoyando sus gluteos, y con la derecha se sujetaba de la puerta ya que la ventanilla estaba baja.

Sentia un ligero frio por sus fosas nasales y eso la llevo a que le agarrara un leve resfrio. El joven no le presto atencion ya que cada vez que miraba hacia donde estaba la rubia, ella ponia cara de que todo estaba perfectamente bien, y solo eso a el le bastaba...

_-"Creo que morire hoy, a manos de este estupido sujeto... Dios! Yo y mis ideas de subirme a autos con desconocidos... creo que debere de confiar en la gente de esta ciudad..._

_Ay Dios! Casi atropella a un perro... este chico no tiene limites..._

Como un dibujo animado, el auto se detuvo frente al Bar. Para su suerte faltaban 20 minutos...

-Creo que conduces de una manera muy particular?- confeso la rubia soltando su agarre del cinturon de seguridad

-Que bueno que trabajes aqui!- ignorandola por completo- siempre vengo a comer aqui...

- Lo tendre en cuenta... ya que si llegas a venir le pondre veneno a tu comida- desato su furia frente al asiento del conductor-

-Hey! Tranquila Helen- equivocandose torpemente

-Soy Helga Zopenco! HELGA- bufo bastante enojada

-Disculpame Helga- sonrie apenado- si quieres te puedo pasar a buscar

-No te pases de listo muchachito- sonrio curiosa- ademas no me subiria a tu auto se nuevo aunque fuera el ultimo de la tierra!

-Oh! Si descuida, no suelo manejar asi- sobandose la nuca y desviando la mirada- prometo manejar despacio la proxima vez- sonrio

-Si... como digas... bueno gracias por la vuelta en la montaña rusa... voy a entrar antes de que aparesca Susan...

-Si oí que es una total bruja...

-No te equivocas... mas si es tu madrastra...

-Lo dices en serio?- sorprendido- Guau... que estomago... Lo siento

-Descuida... mi vida es asi...- rie y voltea en direccion al bar- si vienes al mediodia estare aqui

- Si!...- grita- Adios!

La rubia no supo en que momento se alejo el auto de Luca, ya que ni siquiera volteo a despedirlo. Solo sarandeo el brazo en señal de saludo...

Ingreso al Bar y vio a Katy con cara de pocos amigos. Sintio que ya tenia preparado rl cartel de "estas despedida" en tan solo el primer dia.. Con temor se acerco a ella, ya que en definitiva, no tendria como escapar.

-Helga... disculpame no quise asustarte. No estoy enojada contigo- miro el reloj- aunque deberia hacerlo

-Disculpame Kat. Es que su majestad me pidio tantas cosas sin sentido y a proposito para no dejarme ir. Ademas de que mi auto sufrio un accidente anoche

-Que sucedio?- cambiando la voz a una mas tenaz

-Tranquila que yo estoy bien... Ayer cuando sali dos de las ruedas del Mustang estaban pinchadas... Y bueno tuve que irme a casa por otros medios

- Y como lo hiciste... Dios cariño no me asustes...

-Tranquila ay Dios Katy dejame explicarte de una vez.. -solto en un hilo de voz- Viste laa mellizas?

-Si que sucede con ellas?- Dijo mirando en direccion a ellas

- Bueno ayer se molestaron en llevarme ya que su Abuelo las llevaban decidieron alcanzarme hasta casa- sonrie

-El viejo Phil eh?- suspira- El es una excelente persona. Que bueno que te fuiste con el... lo conozco desde que llegue a Hillwood.. hasta me quede en su casa de Huespedes

-En serio tiene una casa de Huespedes?- pregunto curiosa. Mientras se dirigian detras del mostrador

-Si! La administra el junto con su esposa, su hijo y su nuera. Bueno tambien la ayuda su Nieto, el hermano de las chicas

-Ah si? No he oido de aquel joven. Sabes su nombre?

-Si. El se llama A... _(disculpe señorita me podria dar un cafe con tres medialunas?)- _interumpio un señor de unos cuarenta años que se asomo al mostrador con cara de desvelo...

-Si ya se lo preparo- Sonrio y miro a Helga- Despues la seguimos. Empieza a levantar ordenes... Bueno tu ya conoces el sistema..

-Aja... -Contesto de mala gana. Ya que se habia olvidado de que estaba en el mar. Penso que una buena charla de chicas habia empezado.

Se la paso tomando pedidos y sirviendo a la clientela durante toda la mañana. Se sintio bien, se sintio que servia para algo mas que hacerle los mandados a su madrastra y a sus queridas hermanitas. Las Camareras le sonreian siempre, y en tan pocas horas se podria llegar a decir que se hicieron intimas. La gente iba aumentando a cada segundo con el correr de las horas, se mantuvo activa en todo momento, incluso cuando Susan llegaba y ponia todo en el orden (segun ella) que deberia tener el establecimiento. Katy era la responsable, pero a ella no le importaba, ya que por algun motivo, por ejemplo el Salero de las mesas era Verde... haria un escandalo mas o menos comprarado con el Holocausto.

Se hicieron las 12:30 del mediodia. Despojandose de su bandana rosa, delantal del mismo color, se sento en un banco detras de escena para tomar un relajado almuerzo con Timberly, Mientras las demas jovenes esperaban su turno que era alrededor de las 13:30. La joven afroamericana se acerco a la rubia con unos sandwiches gigantes, unas papas fritas y unas refrescantes bebidas.

-Eso se ve asquerosamente rico!- solto Helga- eres buena haciendo Sandwiches!

-Jaja no. No lo creo, Mi hermano mayor me enseño a hacer los emparedados mas deliciosos de Hillwood- sentandose en un banco frente a ella

-Ah si, me habias contado de el. Jamie-O verdad?- mirando con amor su almuerzo

-No, el es mi hermano mayor - rie- yo hablaba de mi hermano del medio

- Tienes otro hermano?- masticando fuertemente, ocultando su femeneidad- Oh, disculpa

-Si- rie timida por la actitud de la rubia- Se llama Gerald

- Que buen nombre.. y te llevas bien con el?

-Si suelo pelearlo, pero es el mejor- sonrie- seguro lo conoceras

-Porque lo dices?

-Es esta en el anteultimo año, asi que creo que compartiran salon

-Si... creo no?-Dandole otro fran mordisco a su sandwich

-Ademas es el segundo gran jugador en el equipo de Futbol Americano de la preparatoria- conto soñadora-

-Ah si? Y quien es el lider...

-Awww...- suspira- con solo pensar en el se me eriza la piel-

Con cara de pocos amigos, la rubia observaba la patetica escena de la joven ardiente de hormonas listas para salir a jugar. Timberly quiso cambiar su semblante al ver la actitud de su nueva compañera...

-Disculpa... el capitan se llama A... -_Helga, te buscan afuera-_

Otra vez fue interrumpida por alguien, ya habia sucedido dos veces en todo el dia. Era como si le negaran a saber muchas cosas. Se olvido del tema, penso que el nombre del capital del equipo de Futbol era una perdida total de tiempo. No queria ser consejera despues, de chiquillas alborotadas por un joven que saben que aunque se vistan de princesa o de la bruja mas mala de la pelicula, jamas se va a fijar en alguna de ellas. Pero no queria romper el globo. Penso que ella no debia ser la que lo hiciera.

Salio detras de Christine y para su gran sorpresa y asi terminar su dia con un broche de oro gigante como aquel lugar, se aparecio la persona que casi hace que termine en el hospital de un ataque de nervios...

-Hola Helga!- sonrio desde la segunda mesa, contando desde la puerta-

-Dios! Este dia no termina- susurro, provocando la risa de la joven Christine que la habia eacuchado- Te parecio gracioso?

-No Helga- rie feliz- solo que tienes mucha suerte, ese chico es muy guapo...

-Si... si tu lo dices- penso..._- Creo que la llevare al oculista y le recetare un par de lentes para ver de cerca, de lejos y tambien si le sobra por ahi un gusto por gente normal...-_Me ire a sentar con el fenomeno. Y hazme un favor, prepara el plato del dia y cargalo a mi cuenta...

-Entendido...

Despacio se acerco al joven que habia aparecido en el lugar cumpliendo por asi decirlo, "Su promesa" de aparecer a almorzar... Helga no estaba asustada, estaba perdida. Solo con salir de su casa un dia, y ya tenia gente con quien conversar. En un momento, se sintio sociable...

-Te dije que iba a venir- solto Luca mostrando una grna sonrisa

-Yo no soy Odontologa para que me muestres tu dentadura perfecta-solto frente a su mesa con las manos en jarra

-Eres graciosa Helga...

-Y tu erea un tonto- rie

Helga tomo asiento frente a el y empezaron a tener una charla amena y tranquila. El joven empezo a contarle como fue su vida al mudarse aqui y adaptarse al idioma. El chico nacio en España, especificamente en Sevilla. A los 7 años se mudaron a Hillwood junto con sus padres. Conto que ellos son muy aventureros y empezaron a recorrer el mundo para encontrar un bello lugar para vivir, fue asi, como llegaron a Hillwood y se decidieron por dejar las locuras y sentar cabeza en aquella ciudad. Desde los 5 años de edad estuvo viajando y recorriendo paises, lugares y costumbres, hasta que por fin se asentaron alli.

La rubia escucho todo con detenimiento, ya que le estaba empezando a interesar. La rubia tomo coraje y le conto su tragica vida. Penso que a la primer persona a que le contaba era a el, ya que el diario en que plazmo todo, solo era papel y no podia sentir nada. Trato de prestar atencion a las reacciones faciales que tenia el chico al escuchar su historia.

La charla duro hasta las 13:25, justo la hora en que era el fin del deacanso de la rubia...

-Guau... me dejaste sin palabras... asi que esto- mirando al bar en su totalidad- realmente te pertenece a ti

-Digamos que si... pero mi padre decidio dejarselo a Susan.- suspiro- no soy rencorosa, al contrario, pienso que si se lo dejo a ella fue por algun motivo en particular

-Me parece medio sospechoso pero bueno..era la ulima voluntad de tu padre no?

-Si... y la voy a respetar, ademas mucho no puedo hacer. Solo espero terminar la secundaria, cumplir la mayoria de edad e irme a estudiar fuera, si es que alguna universidad me acepta

-Me alegra escucharlo... y tienes alguna en mente?

-Si. Harvard es mucho?- rie- pero pense en irme a inglaterra o sin mas preambulos Princeton es otra en la que me gustaria probar

-Genial. Es buena!- sonrio

-Si... lo es..- mira su reloj- lo siento Luca, pero debo retomar con mi rutina de ahora en mas. No quiero que venga Susan y me deje 10 horas extra

-Descuida.. yo tambien debo irme- poniendose de pie- te agradezco el almuerzo

-No pasa nada, siempre que pueda te invitare

-Gracias Helga- sonrie- bueno te vere el lunes en nuestro primer dia. Ojala compartamos aula

-Si... que bueno que ire acompañada de alguien. Si no sere un bicho feo- rie

-No digas eso- rie- bueno despideme de las demas- abriendo la puerta del lugar- Adios!

-Adios Luca

Katy noto la alegria en aquella niña, por primera vez pudo ver que de a poco se iba soltando, y que le dio la oportunidad de amistad a alguien despues de mucho tiempo.. Helga noto que alguien la observaba y miro hacia dentro del mostrador, donde se encontro con la mirada de Kat quien no dudo en sonreirle. Ella le correspondio de tal manera que hizo que a la encargada se le erisara la piel.

Despues de un par de horas, las puertas de "Media Hora" cerraron hasta el dia siguiente. Helga y Kat, salieron junto con las demas chicas a esperar un taxi, ya que el auto de la rubia, todavia seguia en el taller.

Steven, era un hombre corpulento pero esbelto de algun modo. Caballero como pocos, escolto a las señoritas hasta la entrada del bar.

Emma, Amy, Kat y Helga estaban esperando irse rapido, ya que fue un agotador dia de trabajo...

Dentro de aquellas luces de la gran ciudad se asomaron cuatro faroles, que parecian que venian corriendo una carrera...

-Un taxi Helga... vamos...

-Si... adios chicas- grito la rubia a las mellizas-

-Esperen ahi llega mi hermano las podemos alcanzar- solto Emma

-Descuida, ya subimos!. Nos vemos mañana

Al mismo tiempo que freno el taxi, el mismo Packard verde que habia llevado a la rubia ayer, freno detras del taxi para hacer ingresar a las chicas.

El joven dentro del auto, pudo observar una cabellera rubia subir al auto... Le llamo la atencion y la siguio observando... Quedo perdido que no se dio cuenta; cuando fue que el taxi se alejo y cuanto tiempo permanecieron sus hermanas esperando fuera.

-Oye nene te tardaste?- grito Emma al subir al auto- que te pasa?

- No me pasa nada Amy... estoy bien- sonrio

-Soy Emma... ella es Amy!. No puedes confundirte aun

-Disculpen... pero- volteando a verlas- quien era esa joven que se fue con Katy?

-Ah- rien ambas juguetonas- Ella es una nueva chica en la ciudad. Se llama Helga

-Helga?

-Si vamos a casa.. Despues te contamos ok?-suplico Amy

-Si.. vamonos Arnold...

.

.

.

Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste. Agradezco a la gente que me lee en la oscura clandestinidad y a los review que recibi que dentro dd un rato voy a contestar. Espero que le den una oportunidad :) les mando besos y buen fin de semana

Viviigeraldine


End file.
